Daddy Daughter Dance
by femme fetal
Summary: The moment he held her in his arms he fell in love for the second time in his life. Written for the Father-Daughter Challenge.
1. Daddy, i'll always be your princess

**Chapter One  
Disclaimer:** _I own nothing._

** –** _Daddy, I'll always be your princess.  
_

Charlie could remember the exact moment Estelle was born. Hermione had talked him into dropping by the dragon reserve after getting a call from Thomas, who was on head duty that night. He said that the pregnant Dragon Charlie had been caring for for all those months had finally gone into labour. He responded that he couldn't come because his wife would be going into labour any day now, herself. Hermione scolded Charlie and all but pushed him towards the floo.

He had birthed the baby dragon; he had put that specific dragon under special care as this dragon was one of three of the thousand species of dragons that birthed live babies, other than eggs. He saw Flora running towards field where he was standing.

"Hermione's in labour!" She yelled to him once she was in earshot. His head shot around to face her and she had a large grin on her face. His face paled.

"Is this baby night?" Thomas joked from beside Charlie.

"You can check this baby out, right? I'll be back once our baby is here," Charlie said to Thomas. Thomas nodded quickly then took the baby dragon into his own arms.

Charlie hurried to the hospital as quickly as he could and was shocked when the nurse refused to allow him into the birthing room. She demanded he have a shower and get a change of clothes rather than polluting the clean birthing room. So he had to rush home, wash the dragon's birthing slime off himself and pull on some clean clothes before going back to the hospital and being by his wife's side.

"Am I too late?" Charlie called as he rushed into the room. His wife lay on the bed, her face was flushed, she had a big smile on her face, and in her arms was the most beautiful little girl he had ever seen.

"You're just in time," Hermione said, lifting his baby girl as an offering. "Do you want to hold her?" Charlie immediately moved forward to take the baby from his wife's arms. The moment he held her in his arms he fell in love for the second time in his life.  
"Hello, you're going to be my little princess forever, aren't you?" Charlie whispered to his baby.

"Her name is Estelle," Hermione told Charlie.

"That's beautiful, she's beautiful. Thank you my love," Charlie whispered then kissed his wife softly.

Five and a half years had passed so quickly. Estelle had started babbling, then crawling, then walking and talking and growing all so quickly. She was smart like her mother, but adventurous like her father. She was beautiful like her mother, with a small upturned nose. Her hair was brown with red highlights in the sun but was nowhere near as bushy as her mothers. Her hair was straight with a slight wave like her fathers. She was going to break hearts, he already knew.

Her favourite colour was florescent colours and loved to wear little dresses rather than pants. She had been positively thrilled when her Daddy had told her they were getting dressed up to go to cousin Gabrielle's wedding. She had run as fast as she could to her wardrobe and pointed at her newest dress begging her Mummy to let her wear it. The dress was white with a fairy skirt. She had little wings to wear with it when she wanted to be a fairy, and because she associated weddings with Cinderella, she did.

When the Daddy-Daughter dance was announced Estelle had run directly over to him and stood on his feet as a sign of him to dance for her.

"Do you like all the pretty lights, princess?" He asked his little girl who had been looking around at them in wonder all night.

"How do they stay up there, Daddy?" The princess asked.

"There are tiny little fairies up there, dancing the lights around the room. They will never let them fall, and will keep them shining bright, just for us," Charlie explained with a smile. He reached down and pulled his little girl off his feet and into his arms. "I love you, princess." He told her. She beamed at him.

"Aw, I love you too, Daddy," She whispered into his ear.

She looked around the crowd that surrounded her, and saw the groom moving back over to Gabrielle as the song finished. She hugged her father then kissed her husband lightly on the lips.

"Ewwie! Daddy, they just kissed! Now she has boy cooties," Estelle groaned and covered her eyes.

"You're going to kiss a boy one day, and enjoy those boy cooties," Hermione said as she danced away from Harry and over to her family.

"Ew, you did not just say that!" Estelle cried, leaping from her father's arms and onto her mother.

"Estelle, you know you have to be careful of Mummy, she is making you a baby brother and you don't want to hurt him, do you?" Charlie scolded. Estelle's eyes widened and she shook her head. She leaned down from her mother's embrace and awkwardly put her ear onto the slight baby bump that was not visible through the dress Hermione was wearing that night.

"Can you hear me baby?" Estelle whispered to the bump. When she looked up and saw Auntie Ginny standing with a shocked expression on her face, in her hand was a glass of champagne which like in slow motion fell to the floor.

"You're pregnant Hermione?" Ginny asked. Hermione looked at her in horror, and after handing Estelle back to Charlie pulled Ginny away from the crowd and towards the garden.


	2. Daddy, meet my lover

**Chapter Two  
Disclaimer: **_I own nothing._

_**-** Daddy, meet my lover._

First Year.

_Dear Mum,_

_Everything is going so well at school. I am receiving the highest marks in the class except for Scorpius Malfoy, who for some reason I just can't beat. He keeps saying mean things to me, and teasing me about being better than me at classes. I hate him, Mum. I think I should punch him in the nose like you did his father. _

_I miss you very much, and Dad, of course. I have made a really good friends in Gryffindor. It's a little bit embarrassing when you walk into the common room and half your cousins turn and check that everything is alright with you. The worst moment of my life, ever, was when I started hanging out with my new best friend, Alicia, instead of our family, and James ran up and started asking her questions, pretending to be a good cousin. I hit him over the head like you told me not to when he was annoying me, but I honestly couldn't help it. Albus got a good laugh about it when I told him that night at dinner, he was sorted into Slytherin, you know, and is best friends with that stupid Scorpius. _

_Rose told me she was scared that she wouldn't get into Gryffindor but I promised her she would, and she did, with me! I was happy. Al was so nervous about what would happen if he got put into Slytherin but everything has turned out fine._

_You won't be too disappointed if I don't beat Scorpius in all of my tests will you? Uncle Ron said you would at the platform and I don't want to let you down Mummy._

_Love,  
Estelle. _

_Dear Estelle,_

_I miss you so much sweetie, it feels odd waking up with only two lumps in my bed instead of the usual three!_

_I will be completely supportive and very, very proud of anything you achieve at Hogwarts. I don't mind that Scorpius is currently top of the class. It will give you a reason to test yourself and push yourself harder than before. As long as you pass all your classes, I will never have a reason to be disappointed in you. _

_Don't let Scorpius get under your skin, just ignore him. He's being a silly little boy and is not worth your time. You know what they say, when a boy picks on a girl it means he likes her. _

_I have heard all about your cousin's placement from your uncles Harry and Ron, they are both incredibly proud of their children, and I am also. We have amazing family, Elle, don't forget that.  
__  
You should post an owl to your father, he is quite upset he did not get even a little note. He is pouting with his dragons at the moment._

_I know you told me not to send anything when I sent post, but this is a special day. You need to share some chocolate frogs with your new friend. What is she like? Who is her family? She is welcome to visit during the Christmas break if you want her to.  
_

_Love,  
Mum._

_Dear Daddy,_

_The school is just as amazing as you told me it would be! It's so big, I'm slightly frightened I'll get lost, or the stairs will move on me and I'll fall all the way to the bottom. I had a dream that happened, and I woke up a little bit scared. But don't worry, I had the toy Dragon you packed in my bag before we left, and I felt better in no time._

_My classes are all really interesting and I'm excited about each of them. _

_Neville sends his love, I told him that I was sure you and mum would send your love back, but I would ask. It made him laugh, but I don't think I understand why. _

_I miss you Daddy. I can't wait for Christmas break when I get to see you again._

_Love,  
Estelle._

Second Year.

_Dear Mum, _

_Scorpius pushed me over into the mud today. I grazed my knee but I didn't cry. Al got angry at him and pushed him into the mud before helping me up and taking me to get my knee healed. Scorpius is really stupid. I don't understand how he continuously beats me in classes. This year will sort that out. _

_I have to go now, tell dad I love him and miss him. Tell Tobias that I am really proud of him for receiving his Hogwarts letter on his birthday. _

_Love,  
Estelle. _

_Dear Estelle,_

_Tobias sends his thanks, and Myra wants you to know that she will be at school in a few years, and she can't wait cause she misses you when you are gone. _

_I am meeting Draco Malfoy for a business lunch on Tuesday, we will probably end up talking about you two again. Hopefully his son won't be as mean after these fast approaching Christmas break. _

_Love,  
Mum._

Sixth Year.

_Dear Mum,_

_HELP! Scorpius told me he likes me today, and asked me to think about being his girlfriend. I stood there with a stupid expression on my face, and now he probably thinks he's an idiot for even thinking he liked me. I really like him, as you know, but I don't know what to do! _

_I'm going to fall into bed and suffocate myself now. I will finish this letter tomorrow. _

_MUM! Oh my Merlin! I agreed to go with Scorp to the coming Hogsmade weekend! I really like him. Don't tell dad! He will just freak. _

_School is going really well. I'm top of my classes again this year, Scorp is trying his hardest to beat me but is failing, of course. I didn't inherit your brains for nothing! _

_Can Scorp please come over for Christmas this year, with Mister Malfoy? I know you two are friends now, so it should be okay, right? He's having a hard time with dealing with his mother leaving and he doesn't want to leave his father at the Manor alone this time of year. Please mum?_

_Love,  
Elle._

_Dear Estelle, _

_That's wonderful news, darling! You have liked him for years now. Not that your father wants to even acknowledge that his little girl is growing up and having boyfriends. _

_I will tell your father that Draco and Scorpius will be joining us on Christmas Eve, staying the night and then joining the rest of the family on Christmas. Draco has agreed to this, I think he was quite relieved not to have to bother with pretending to be happy and have Christmas spirit this year, when we can take care of that for him. _

_You will have to tell your father that you and Scorpius are dating though. _

_Love,  
Mum._

_-Dear Daddy, -_

_-I am dating the infamous Slytherin playboy. -_

_-I really like him, and I think you will too. -_

_/scrapped._

_-Dear Daddy,-_

_-You know that Scorpius and Draco are coming this year for Christmas, well, that is partially because I am dating Scorpius. I know you told me not to get entangled with him, because you have heard the stories and believe he will break my heart, but I believe…-_

_/scrapped._

_-Dear Daddy,-_

_-I have a boyfriend. His name is Scorpius. Yes, the very same boy that has broken the hearts of half the female population of Hogwarts. And, yes, the very same boy whom spent the first few years at Hogwarts making my time upsetting..-_

_/scrapped._

_Dear Daddy,  
__  
I can't wait to see you in a few weeks!_

_It is very exciting that Scorpius and Draco will be joining us. _

_They are still very upset about Scorpius' mother leaving._

_Love,  
Elle._

--

"Hello, sir, my name is Scorpius. We have never been formally introduced," Scorpius said politely.

"Nice to meet you, lad. I am Charlie, I hope you feel at home here," Charlie said shaking the boys hand. Scorpius glanced over at Estelle with a questioning look in his eyes.

"I want you to meet my _boyfriend_, Scorpius," Estelle changed her tone on the word boyfriend, to give her dad the hint.  
"What?!" Charlie cried out.

"You didn't tell him?" Hermione asked, shocked as her husband turned strange pink and red colours. Draco chuckled quietly in the background.

"You can't date this boy, I have heard all that stories about him and his many conquests. This is not acceptable. I do not approve," Charlie cried in outrage.

"I will date who I want to date, thank you very much," Estelle snapped at her father, then taking Scorpius' hand turned and stormed up the stairs dragging him along behind her.  
"Well, that could have gone better," Hermione said, smoothing her hair back from her face.  
"That was the best possibly reaction possible! I feel my Christmas cheer coming back already!" Draco joked with a smile, he waved his wand and elf hats popped onto his, Hermione's and Charlie's heads. Charlie glared up the stairs ignoring Draco's joke.

Hours later Estelle found herself alone in the kitchen with her father.

"I could wring his tiny little throat, and all these problems would go away," Charlie tried to joke, but there was violence in his tone that couldn't be disguised.

"Dad, please don't strangle my boyfriend," Estelle sighed as she filled the glasses she had taken from the cupboard with orange juice.

"You're my little girl, I don't like watching you grow up so quickly," Charlie replied downcast.

"Please stop it with the over protectiveness. I'm going to grow up either way, whether it's Scorp or some other guy whom you know nothing about. I thought you would prefer the boy you already knew, rather than the devil you don't," Estelle said. She looked to the floor. Obviously upset.  
"You were supposed to be my little princess forever, when did that stop?" Charlie asked.

"I have to go now dad, I love you."

Charlie watched as his daughter walked away. He felt tears stinging his eyes, he had always known she would be a heartbreaker, he never realised it was his own heart that would break when she didn't need him anymore.

_Dear Daddy, _

_I'm in love._

_Like you and mum, like uncle Harry and aunt Ginny, like uncle Ron and aunt Luna.  
I never thought it would be like this._

_I wanted you to know first._

_Love,  
Elle._


	3. Daddy, please don't die

**Chapter Three  
Disclaimer:** _I can only dream. _

_- Daddy, please don't die._

"Ugh, you are the most close-minded person I have ever met. This is exactly why I didn't want Scorp to come with me to tell you this," Estelle yelled in her father's direction as she paced backwards and forwards.

"He has hurt you once, but you went back to him against my advice. But this is unreasonable. I will not allow you to move in with him before marriage!" Charlie yelled back. Hermione gave her husband a meaningful look. He had to take care of himself and not put his body under too much stress. He had recently almost lost his life working with a dragon and his body was still suffering affects that Estelle didn't know about.

"This is happening with or without your consent!" Estelle glared at her father. He was not being as understanding as she hoped he would be.

"No, I will not allow this. You are barely out of Hogwarts, you can't support yourselves. You need to stay with us a while longer." Charlie was determined.

"You are so stubborn," She yelled. "Scorpius has a trust fund we can use, we have both been accepted into the ministry, I have the option of working as an apprentice with payment, we will be making money and will be perfectly able to support ourselves. Why are you being so difficult?" She demanded.

"You're my princess, I am not ready to lose you yet," He replied honestly.

"You are so embarrassing! I am eighteen years old, I'm not a child any longer, I would appreciate if you would remember that!" Estelle looked to her mother for help. "Get out of my life! That is exactly what is it, _my_ life, not yours, not some puppets, _mine!_"

"I just want what's best for you," Charlie said. He could feel his heart constricting in his chest. His left arm was beginning to tingle a little bit and he was slightly worried about how he was labouring for breathe.

"I am tired of this! LEAVE ME ALONE! I HATE YOU!" She screamed, finally losing her temper completely and sending the worst insult she could possibly think of to say.

"Hermione!" Charlie yelled, eyes darting wildly towards his wife. He clutched at his chest, and moments later the world was spinning before finally turning black. He hears a voice in the distance; it is saying: "Breathe, Dad, breathe." He could smell the clean scent that he associated with hospital smell even as he believed he was dying.

Hours later he awoke to find Hermione sitting by his bedside gripping his hand for dear life. She noticed him opening his eyes and tried to wipe away her tears before he noticed.

"You're alright," She told him. "You had a heart attack, but they were able to revive you in time for there to be no brain damage

"That is good to hear," Charlie joked weakly. Hermione smiled before bursting into tears again. "honey, it's okay, I'm okay. Why are you crying?" He stroked her hair back from her face.

"You almost died, you could have died and there was nothing I could do, I am not even forty, you are only a few years over forty, you have to live a far longer life than that, you promised me," She cried harder. He pulled her from the seat and curled her up beside him on the bed. As always her small body fit perfectly in with his body and he held her close. He was the only person who could calm her down like this, he held her and held her until her breathing slowed and she fell into a calm sleep.

Charlie looked out of the window and could see the figure of his daughter rushing towards his door, she turned for a moment, and he couldn't see why, but finally Scorpius Malfoy came into view also. His daughter's eyes were puffy red from crying and she looked like she needed a lot of sleep, just like Hermione had. Scorpius said something which caused Estelle to yell, then point at him, yell some more and start crying again. She pushed his door open, and stopped dead when she saw he was awake.

"Daddy!" she cried, rushing to his bedside. She fell onto the chair which he had pulled Hermione from and started crying heavily. "You almost died-"She hiccupped. "Because of me-"She hiccupped again. "How can I ever forgive myself?" She was crying harder and seemed to be unable to breathe properly. A glance towards Scorpius' figure saw the boy rushing to his girlfriend.

Scorpius picked Estelle from her chair and sat himself. He laid her head on his shoulder and put her legs over the arm rest on the chair. She looked as comfortable as she could be when bawling her eyes out. Scorpius stroked her hair until she calmed down.

"Daddy, I'm so sorry," She whispered to her father. "I'll always be your princess, I promise." She said, before falling into sleep, as Hermione had. Charlie lay in bed, Hermione sleeping by his side, looking at Scorpius who was holding his daughter the way he was holding the love of his life.

"You really love her, don't you?" Charlie asked Scorpius.  
"I honestly do, Sir. I was not going to do this now, but it seems like the right time." Scorpius dragged in a nervous breathe. "I would like to ask for your daughters hand in marriage," He stated.

"And I would happily give it to you, upon seeing this scene today. You love her, I didn't think it was possible but you do. Make her your wife only if you promise to love and care for her for the rest of your days," Charlie said.

"The rest of my days and all of time beyond that," Scorpius agreed.

Charlie finally realised that Scorpius was not nearly as bad as he had believed.

Scorpius could be the only young man that Charlie would ever trust to care for his daughter as he did.


End file.
